


Meditation.

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's about to leave his meditation room when he hears his Stormtroopers joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation.

Hearing Stormtroopers outside the door, Kylo raised an eyebrow. Never had he heard them talk before, not on duty, at least. Curious, he leaned close, listening in.

“You know, I heard Lord Ren likes his women like he likes his coffee.”

“Oh?”

“Nowhere near his crotch.”

The anger that coursed around Kylo’s body terrified even him and he went to key in his lock codes.

“Although, I heard how he likes his generals like he likes his lattes.”

“Hm?”

“Tall, skinny and bitter.”

Kylo went back to meditating.

**Author's Note:**

> When your barista friend comes up with jokes that are too good not to share with the fandom.
> 
> Edit: I endorse panromantic demisexual Kylo
> 
> (he can develop feelings for anyone, not variant on gender, transgender, agender // he needs strong romantic feelings for someone to develop sexual ones for someone)
> 
> My friend made these jokes and I just had to share.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
